This project has successfully sought funding from the NSF Biological Instrumentation program for the completion of a state of the art, bending magnet, protein crystallography station on the X9A beamline of the National Synchrotron Light Source (NSLS) at Brookhaven National Laboratories. The plan includes the purchase of the beamline optical components (i.e., monochromator and mirror) as well as a CCD detector and associated automation and computing hardware for rapid and efficient data collection and reduction. This facility will provide the crystallographic communities at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM), Rockefeller University (RU) and the Sloan-Kettering Institute (SKI) with 170 days of access per year to high flux, tunable synchrotron radiation, and will allow for rapid progress on existing projects, as well as the initiation and timely completion of new structural problems. In addition, this facility will provide 60 days of beam time to the protein crystallography community nationwide through the NSLS General User program, which requires that at least 25% of the total beam time be distributed through a peer reviewed process administered by NSLS.